Enamorando a mi Esposo
by lupiscisis
Summary: Yaten se ve obligado a casarse con Mina,a quien no quiere... pero la rubia esta decidida a que él cambie de opinión, haciendo que se enamore de ella usando todos los encantos con los que una señorita de sociedad cuenta. ¿Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo los tomo prestados, para relatar la historia que a mi loca mente se le ocurrió._

* * *

_Hola. Vengo a dejarles este mini prologo de mi primer historia para el fandom de Sailor Moon, en principio esta historia iba a ser un Serena/Darien, pero habrá ciertas cosas que no quedaban nada bien con ese par tan romántico, así que mejor lo dejo como un Yaten/Mina._

_Espero les guste._

**Enamorando a mí Esposo**

**Prólogo **

— ¡No, de ninguna manera voy ha casarme con ella!

—¡Eso debiste pensar antes de hacer lo que hiciste! No puedo creer que te atrevieras a deshonrar a Mina sin creer que podría tener consecuencias. Pero como te dije, te casaras con ella en cuatro semanas.

Le decía Seiya a su hermano Yaten, quien no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la estancia de la casa.

— Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que entre ella y yo nunca a pasado nada, ¡todo es una maldita mentira!

— ¿Mentira? Por favor Yaten, no puedes decirme que es mentira lo que Mina dice, cuando yo mismo los vi… en aquella habitación.

— Seiya, hermano, tienes que creerme ella lo esta inventando todo — declaraba el chico con algo de desesperación

— Basta ya, no quiero seguir escuchando tus necedades, así que mejor te calmas, que tenemos que ir a la mansión Chiba para pedir formalmente la mano de Mina.

— Seiya…

— El carruaje nos espera, no tardes — Corto el moreno mientras salía de la estancia. Por su parte, Yaten soltó un fuerte grito de frustración, mientras tiraba todo lo que encontró a su paso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos de ahí, una chica rubia, iba de un lado a otro muy emocionada ante el evento que se avecinaba.

— Mina, estas segura de lo que hiciste — preguntaba otra chica de cabello castaño

— Lita, ya te dije que si, era eso o permitir que Yaten se casara con la antipática de Elizabeth.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, las cosas ya están hechas y no hay marcha atrás, pero tranquila que Yaten me amara, como yo lo amo a él. Te lo aseguro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno aquí esta el prólogo de esta historia… que en verdad espero les guste, no estoy segura pero creo que no pasara de Diez capítulos… aunque pueden ser mas´, aun no estoy segura. Solo me queda darles las gracias por leerlo y si son buenos déjenme un review con su opinión.**

**Me voy, cuídense ok **

**Bye**


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Ningun personaje es mio, todos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Enamorando a mí Esposo**

**Capitulo Uno**

¿Frustración? ¿Desesperación? No, nada de eso es lo que sentía Yaten es ese momento… ¡Furia! Eso es lo que sentía, pero no hacia las personas que estaban a su alrededor en ese momento. Ni hacia la risueña rubia que tomaba su mano; si no que sentía furia hacia él mismo, por haber sido tan ingenuo y caer tan fácil en la trampa que Minako había preparado…

"Seiya y Yaten llegaron a la mansión de Lord y Lady Chiba. Quienes eran viejos amigos de los hermanos, para festejar el anuncio del embarazo de Lady Serena

- Bienvenidos, señores Kou, - dijo uno de los sirvientes en la entrada – Mi lady los espera

- Gracias, Rubeus – dijeron los hermanos al unísono

La mansión era de un estilo muy conservador, sin duda Darien tenía que ver en eso, pero también tenía un toque delicado, obra de Serena

- ¡Seiya! Que gusto me da verte - exclamo una menuda rubia, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que la flamante Lady Serena, dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Lo mismo digo bombón – respondió Seiya, no era muy correcto que un caballero se dirigiera de esa forma a una dama como Lady Serena, pero después de una amistad de tantos años como la de ellos. El protocolo era lo de menos.

- Gusto en verte Seiya – dijo Lord Darien, con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano al moreno

- Lo mismo digo Darien – contesto Seiya mientras rompía el abrazo con Serena y respondía al saludo de Darien

- Hola, Yaten – saludo Serena al platinado, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo que a Seiya, ya que si bien tenían una buena relación, nunca había habido tanta familiaridad entre ellos.

- Hola Serena, felicidades por el bebé – dijo el chico con una discreta sonrisa – y también a ti Darien, claro

- Gracias – dijeron los esposos

- Seiya, ¿Dónde están Taiki y Amy? ¿Porque no vinieron?- pregunto Serena

- Me pidieron que los disculparas por no venir, pero los gemelos tienen varicela y no quieren contagiarte, y menos ahora que estas esperando a tu bebé – le informo Seiya, mientras él, Serena y Darien caminaban hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo

- Que lindos, siempre tan considerados ¿no lo crees Darien?

- Si, salúdalos de nuestra parte, por favor – dijo Darien, mientras ayudaba a Serena a sentarse, ya que desde que la rubia le había dado la noticia de su embarazo, él no la dejaba hacer prácticamente nada.

- Eso hare.

* * *

Mientras Seiya platicaba con Serena y Darien, Yaten se dedico a saludar a algunos de los invitados, que ya estaban ahí, entre ellos Elizabeth Watson, una bella castaña que en últimos tiempos había llamado la atención del chico. Pero cuando la encontró dudo en acercarse, ya que Elizabeth se encontraba platicando con Minako y Yaten sabia que entre esas dos las conversaciones no podían ser buenas, dado que no era un secreto que las chicas no se soportaban. Aunque claro, no podían demostrarlo abiertamente, pero si con comentarios insidiosos, que Yaten no estaba dispuesto a soportar así que intentando pasar desapercibido, tomo rumbo hacia el jardín, pero al pasar por detrás de uno de los pilares que había en la salón escucho un poco de la conversación que las chicas mantenían.

- Debes sentirte muy mal Minako, ya que supongo has escuchado los rumores que dicen, que Yaten me pedirá matrimonio en las próximas semanas – escucho Yaten que decía Elizabeth

- No, para nada, por que ya te dije que Yaten ya no me interesa – respondió con calma la rubia

Un momento, ¿acaso Mina había dicho que ya no estaba interesada en Yaten?

- No te creo, ya que la ultima vez que nos vimos no dejaste de acosarlo – dijo la castaña

- No me apena decir que tienes razón, pero eso ya paso, ya entendí que yo no le gusto

- Pues, me alegra saberlo, ya que seria muy triste que te hicieras ilusiones en vano – decía Elizabeth con falsa tristeza

- Pues despreocúpate y no olvides enviarme la invitación a tu boda con Yaten – dijo Mina con un extraño brillo en los ojos – ahora si me disculpas voy a saludar a los demás invitados – Entonces la rubia dio media vuelta y salió del salón, sin ver que Yaten estaba detrás de ella o eso es lo que pensó el chico.

:::::::::::::::

Los rumores de la supuesta propuesta de matrimonio de Yaten a Elizabeth, habían llegado a Mina unos días atrás, provocándole cierta desesperación ya que sabia que si esos rumores eran ciertos, perdería cualquier oportunidad con Yaten… y no es que la tuviera de cierto, dado que el chico en mas de una ocasión le había dicho que no tenia ningún tipo de interés en ella, pero como ella siempre decía "la esperanza muere al ultimo" y por eso estaba dispuesta a jugar sus ultimas cartas, con un plan bastante disparatado. Que de funcionar la uniría a Yaten para siempre.

Yaten no podía creer lo que Mina había dicho, "Yaten ya no me interesa" eso no podía ser verdad o ¿si'?

-"Bueno, solo hay una manera de comprobarlo" – pensó y se dirigió a buscar a Mina. La encontró junto a la mesa de bocadillos, platicando de lo más animada con un joven alto de cabello rubio que el no conocía.

- Buenas tardes Minako – dijo con total naturalidad mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba unos bocadillos que no quería

- Buenas tardes Yaten, que bueno que pudiste venir – dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa, pero sin el habitual entusiasmo que siempre tenia cuando lo veía – ¿Ya conoces a Andrew?

-No, no tengo el gusto

-Andrew Furuhata, mucho gusto – dijo el chico de cabello rubio

-Yaten Kou, el gusto es mio – respondió el platinado, estrechando la mano que Andrew le ofrecía.

-Bueno, hechas las presentaciones, te dejamos Yaten ya que Andrew y yo vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, con tu permiso… ah, por cierto prueba los bocadillos de cangrejo están deliciosos – dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba de allí rumbo a al jardín, acompañada de su nuevo amigo.

Yaten se quedo ahí, junto a la mesa sin creer todavía lo que había pasado. Mina no había intentado ningún tipo de acercamiento y eso le ¿molestaba?

-¡Claro que no! – dijo mas para convencerse a si mismo, que para afirmarlo y soltando los bocadillos que había tomado anteriormente, dio media vuelta para ir en busca de Elizabeth, ya que sin Mina en el camino tendría la posibilidad de cortejar a la castaña, sin el peligro de un drama de proporciones catastróficas.

Encontró a Elizabeth cuando el primer baile de la noche comenzó.

- ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? – dijo galantemente mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien risueña acepto la mano que Yaten le ofrecía

- Me encantaría – Entonces se dirigieron a la pista, donde ya varios invitados se encontraban, entre ellos Mina quien bailaba alegremente con Andrew –

Yaten no podía creerlo, Mina en verdad estaba bastante controlada, ni el más mínimo intento de acercársele, hasta podría decirse que lo ignoraba… si, eso era lo que hacia lo ignoraba y el chico no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara. Porqué una cosa era que la rubia respetara su espacio vital y otra muy diferente que hiciera como si él no existiera.

-Yaten, me da mucho gusto verte, estuve muy emocionada cuando recibí la invitación de Lord y Lady Chiba y más aun cuando supe que tú también estabas invitado – decía Elizabeth, mientras ella y Yaten seguían los pasos del baile. Pero Yaten no escuchaba nada, ya que su atención estaba centrada en Mina. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. – ¿Yaten, me estas escuchando?

- Lo siento, me distraje ¿Qué decías?

- Solo que me da gusto verte

-Ah, gracias… este… te importa si nos sentamos, no me gusta mucho esta pieza – dijo, mientras salía de la pista, sin darle tiempo a Elizabeth de protestar

Mina por su parte, siguió bailando animadamente con Andrew.

- Andrew, déjame decirte que eres la mejor pareja de baile que he tenido en mucho tiempo – decía la rubia, mientras dejaba que Andrew la guiara por el salón, con gran soltura y elegancia.

- Gracias Mina, eres muy amable – respondió el chico, un tanto sonrojado por la sinceridad de la rubia

- Lo digo enserio, y no soy la única que piensa eso, ya que Lita me ha dicho lo mismo – le informo Mina, con una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

Ante la mención del nombre de la prima de Darien, Andrew no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que desde hacia años él estaba enamorado de la joven castaña. Pero por inseguridad y respeto a su amigo no había dicho ni hecho nada al respecto.

- ¿En-enserio Lita ha dicho eso? – logro preguntar un momento después, cuando él y mina terminaron de bailar y se dirijan a uno de los asientos que había cerca de la pista.

- Claro, si no fuera así, yo no te diría nada… aunque no entiendo porque no le has dicho nada sobre lo que sientes por ella - sentencio Mina de pronto, dejando a Andrew bastante sorprendido.

- No sé de que hablas, yo no…

- Andrew, por favor, he visto como la miras y siendo honesta y un tanto indiscreta, Lita te mira de la misma forma. – le informo Mina, dándole un sorbo a la bebida que había tomado de una de las charolas. Que un mesero le había ofrecido.

- ¡De verdad! – exclamo el rubio emocionado, llamando la atención de algunos invitados, entre ellos Yaten, quien no había perdido detalle de los movimientos de la pareja – Ejem… digo, de verdad tú crees que ella…

- ¡Claro! Es mas ahora nos esta viendo, no voltees – dijo al ver que el rubio quería mirar en dirección de Lita ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? – le sugirió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- No se… no creo que sea apropiado, además no te quiero dejar sola – le dijo también sonriendo

- Anda, no te preocupes por mí, que en lo que hablas con Lita, yo iré por el presente de Serena a mi habitación.

En ese caso, deséame suerte – dijo Andrew, levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Lita, quien al ver acercarse al chico se puso tan roja como un tomate e intento salir corriendo del lugar, pero Andrew logro alcanzarla. Mina no supo que fue lo que el rubio le dijo a Lita, pero supuso que debía ser algo lindo, ya que la castaña tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando ambos salieron rumbo al jardín

-Creo que la fiesta ha sido un éxito, aunque si me lo preguntas no creo que este bien que Darien le permita a Seiya tantas confianzas con Serena, digo, no es un secreto para nadie que tu hermano la pretendía y… - decía Elizabeth con malicia mientras observaba a Seiya y Serena que bailaban animadamente. Pero fue interrumpida por Yaten.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo son grandes amigos y para serte honesto creo que tu comentario fue de muy mal gusto, con tu permiso - y se levanto dejando a la chica bastante ofuscada por tan gran desaire.

Mina se encontraba en su habitación terminado de envolver el regalo de Serena, y tan concentrada estaba en que quedara bien, que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba, hasta que se volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Que… pero que, Yaten que haces aquí – dijo en cuanto vio al chico, que la miraba ceñudo desde la puerta

- Eso es, lo que yo te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que haces?

- No entiendo de que hablas, y será mejor que salgas de mi habitación

- Si, lo voy hacer, pero en cuanto me digas que es lo que te propones al ignorarme.

- "Precisamente esto" pensó Mina

- Yo no pretendo nada, solo hago lo que siempre me haz pedido. Darte tu espacio, no molestarte… eso es todo. – dijo con tal inocencia que hubiera convencido a cualquiera

- Ya lo creo, ahora el que necesita espacio, es el tal Andrew ¿no? – dijo Yaten, mas irritado de lo que le hubiera gustado. Y para Mina, eso no paso desapercibido.

- ¿Andrew? Jajaja – comenzó a reír – No, él es un buen amigo, eso es todo

- Si, claro - volvió a decir Yaten, cruzándose de brazos

- Es verdad, aunque no entiendo por qué estas tan molesto – dijo acercándose al chico con suma coquetería

- Puf, molesto ¿yo? Que tonterías dices – se defendió intentando alejarse de la rubia, quien muy a su pesar, siempre había logrado ponerlo nervioso.

- No son tonterías, sé que te molesta que le preste atención a alguien más que no seas tú

- Estas loca

- Eso crees – parándose a escasos centímetros de él

- Si

- Entonces por que…

Mina no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, debido a que Yaten la besaba, la rubia tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo decidió que Yaten, no se escaparía de esto tan fácil.

En la sala, de la mansión, todos los invitados se arremolinaban alrededor de Lord y Lady Chiba, quienes muy contentos se disponían a abrir los presentes que les habían llevado, en muestra de cariño por el embarazo de Serena.

-¡Regalos, regalos… muchos regalos para Serena! – cantaba muy alegre, Lady Serena, provocando la risa de los ahí presentes – digo… para mi bebé –se corrigió bastante avergonzada

-No te preocupes cielo, ya que dijiste la verdad, todos estos regalos son para ti – la animo Darien, dándole un pequeño beso, en la mejilla

-En ese caso ¡a abrir se ha dicho! – y comenzó a desenvolver los presentes que tenia mas cerca, pero de pronto se quedo muy quieta, levanto la vista y recorrió cada uno de los rostros que tenia enfrente -¿Dónde esta Mina? – pregunto

-Uhm… no lo se, hace rato que no la veo – le respondió Darien – pero no te angusties, ahora voy a buscarla

-No es necesario, Mina me dijo que estaría en su habitación terminado de envolver tu presente, Serena – le informo Andrew

- Ah, entonces esperare a que baje, ya que quiero que ella también este aquí – declaro Serena, con decisión, aunque por el movimiento de sus pies, se podía decir que estaba impaciente, por abrir los regalos.

Seiya, al ver que su amiga, no dejaba de moverse decidió tomarse un atrevimiento e ir a buscar a la rubia a su habitación.

Cuando se encontró en el segundo piso, le fue muy fácil dar con la habitación de Mina, entonces toco la puerta.

-Mina… Mina, Serena quiere que bajes para que pueda abrir sus obsequios – anuncio, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

Toc, toc

Volvió a insistir, pero nada sucedió de nuevo, entonces cuando daba la media vuelta para marcharse, escucho que algo se caía. Eso lo puso alerta

-Mina, ¿estás bien? ¡Abre la puerta! - Nada paso, entonces decidió abrir el mismo la puerta, pero lo que vio, en verdad lo sorprendió. Mina y Yaten se encontraban en el suelo, y por la forma en que se encontraban, Seiya supo que no estaban envolviendo un regalo, precisamente.

-Seiya… hermano… es- esto no es lo que crees – intentaba justificarse el platinado, mientras Mina, fingía estar sorprendida.

- Eh… Mina, Serena quiere que bajes, te esta esperando – logro decir el moreno, una vez que se repuso de la sorpresa que se había llevado.- y Yaten, date prisa, que tenemos que irnos – y salió de habitación dejando nuevamente a Mina y Yaten solos.

- Minako… espero que no te hagas ideas raras, ya que esto fue un error… el cual, por fortuna no llego a más. Porqué entre tú y yo, nunca y escúchalo bien, nunca, habrá nada – Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Mina, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, mi querido, querido Yaten."

Después de ese día, todo se distorsiono, Seiya le dio uno de sus sermones sobre el deber de un caballero, para después anunciarle que se tenia que casar con Mina en un mes.

Yaten intento que Mina aclarara las cosas, después de todo, nadie aparte de ellos tres sabían lo que había ocurrido, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, la rubia no accedió a nada… al contrario se negó rotundamente a hablar con él durante ese tiempo.

Por su parte, los demás amigos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando Seiya y Yaten se presentaron en la mansión Chiba, para pedir la mano de Minako

Y así regresamos al presente, con un Yaten furioso, por haber permitido que su vanidad, al no ser el centro de atención, ganara y de esa forma echar a perder toda su vida. Ya que ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que jamás sentiría algo más por Minako, que no fuera desprecio.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y una disculpa por la demora.**

**Y no olviden espero sus reviews, con su opinión sobre el capitulo**

**cuidense ok**


	3. Capitulo Dos

Nada de esto es mío, todos los personajes son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para relatar esta historia.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Oh Darling, minafan, M00n-StAr18 y Guest

También a quienes me han puesto en sus alertas, y a quienes solo se toman el tiempo de leer, lo que a mi cabeza loca se le ocurre.

Espero este capítulo les guste

Que lo disfruten

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Enamorando a mí Esposo**

**Capitulo Dos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la mansión de los Chiba había gran ajetreo por los preparativos de la boda de Yaten y Mina, todo el día entraban y salían personas con grandes paquetes, flores, telas, mesas… en fin todo lo necesario para un evento tan importante. Y nadie era más feliz por eso que Mina, ya que desde pequeña había soñado con el momento en que ese día llegara, pero como en la vida nada es perfecto y había algo que ensombrecía la ocasión, y eso era el humor del novio que por más sermones de sus hermanos le daban, él no ocultaba su molestia por la boda. Después de todo, ¿quien estaría feliz de casarse a la fuerza?

-Yaten, haz el favor de quitar esa cara de fastidio que tienes – regañaba Seiya a su hermano

- No – respondió el platinado, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que había en el estudio de la casa Kou

- Yaten, no creo que estés en la condición de hacer pataletas de niño chiquito, cuando fuiste tú quien ocasiono el que esta boda se lleve a cabo – intervino Taiki, quien había terminado su enclaustramiento debido a la enfermedad de sus pequeños hijos, y ahora le hacía segunda a Seiya, en el intento de que hermano menor aceptara su inminente boda de buena gana.

-¡Yo no hice nada! Cuantas veces tengo que repetírselos – exclamo furico el chico por milésima vez, pero al igual que en las anteriores veces nadie le creyó – Mina fue la que planeo todo para obligarme a casarme con ella

- ¡No puedo creer lo que escucho, le echas la culpa a una pobre chica que lo único malo que ha hecho es enamorarse de ti! – dijo Seiya bastante indignado por el comportamiento de su hermano y recordando la conversación que había tenido con Minako un día después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de la chica…

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

_Seiya llego a la Mansión de los Chiba justo a medio día, cuando sabía que Serena y Darien salían a dar un paseo, ya que lo que iba a hablar con Mina era bastante personal y delicado._

_-¡Señor Seiya! – Dijo sorprendido Rubeus al ver llegar al moreno – no esperábamos su visita… mi lady y lord Chiba han salido de paseo_

_- Lo se Rubeus, pero no vengo a verlos a ellos _

_- ¿No? Y entonces, ¿a quién quiere ver?_

_- A la señorita Minako, si no es molestia – pidió, una vez que Rubeus lo instalo en el recibidor de la mansión _

_-Claro que no, en un momento le digo que usted la busca… con su permiso – declaro el mayordomo y después de una reverencia fue en busca de Mina_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_-¡Que tú que! – exclamaba sobresaltada Lita, cuando escucho lo que Mina le dijo sobre la noche anterior_

_-Cállate Lita, que te pueden escuchar… y además no es para tanto – dijo la rubia intentando restarle importancia a al asunto_

_-Que no es para tanto… Mina estuviste a punto de… bueno… de… ah, ya sabes, entregártele a Yaten sin estar casados – logro decir Lita, mas roja que un tomate, ya que esos temas no eran muy tratados así como así entre las jóvenes solteras._

_- Hay Lita, hablando así te pareces a mi nana Luna, y ya te dije que no pasó nada porque justo a tiempo entro Seiya y… enfrió las cosas – dijo bastante decepcionada_

_- Pues me alegro… aunque eso no está nada bien, ya que ahora Seiya puede pensar lo peor de ti y…_

_Toc, toc_

_Se escuchó la puerta, entonces Mina le indico a Lita que guardara silencio, para luego preguntar_

_-¿Quién es? _

_-Soy Rubeus, señorita_

_-Pasa Rubeus_

_Ordeno Mina, mientras ella y Lita fingían estar bordando_

_-Siento interrumpirla, pero en el recibidor la espera el señor Kou – informo el hombre, entonces Mina esperanzada dijo_

_-¡Yaten, está aquí! _

_- No, se trata del señor Seiya_

_La rubia no puedo evitar desilusionarse, aunque la desilusión dio paso a la curiosidad, ya que se preguntaba el por qué Seiya la buscaba a ella y no a Serena como normalmente lo hacía._

_-¿Y te dijo para que quiere hablar conmigo?_

_- No_

_-Está bien, dile que en un momento estoy con él_

_- Como ordene, con su permiso – y salió de la habitación _

_-¿De qué crees, que quiera hablar contigo? – pregunto Lita_

_- No lo sé, pero será mejor que no lo haga esperar – dijo Mina, mientras alisaba los pliegues de su vertido y salía de la habitación dejando sola a Lita, quien yendo en contra de toda su educación, fue a hurtadillas a escuchar la conversación entre Mina y Seiya._

_Seiya paseaba por el recibidor esperando a que Mina bajara, no sabía muy bien cómo tratar el tema que lo había llevado hasta la mansión, ya que en su cabeza había sido muy fácil, dado que en su mente el rostro que había tenido enfrente era el de Yaten… y como estaba tan furioso con él… la delicadeza no había estado presente, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya que Mina era la hermana menor de su querida amiga Serena y si en algún punto de su conversación hacia sufrir a Mina, sería como hacer sufrir a la propia Serena y eso es lo que menos quería._

_-Siento haberte hecho esperar – dijo de pronto Mina, sobresaltando al moreno_

_-No te disculpes, no importa – dijo Seiya al acercarse a la joven para darle un beso en la mano, en forma de saludo_

_Después de eso un silencio bastante incomodo se posó sobre ellos, hasta que Mina dijo_

_-Y en que te puedo servir_

_Seiya tardo un momento en responder_

_-Tal vez voy a parecer un irrespetuoso por lo que voy a preguntarte, pero en verdad necesito que me respondas con la verdad – dijo bastante serio, y eso basta para que Mina supiera que es lo que el moreno iba a preguntar, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerse la inocente nuevamente._

_- Me has puesto nerviosa… pero está bien, te contestare con la verdad_

_Seiya la condujo hasta uno de los sillones de la estancia, y ya cuando la rubia se encontraba sentada, él se dedicó a dar un par de vueltas más por el lugar hasta que dio un suspiro y se volvió a mirar a Mina _

_-¿Yaten y tú han estado juntos… como hombre y mujer? – pregunto con seriedad, entonces Mina al ver la cara de preocupación de Seiya estuvo tentada a decir la verdad, y admitir que todo había sido una mentira suya, pero luego recordó a Elizabeth y su sonrisa burlona _

_-Sí, Yaten y yo hemos estado juntos – respondió dejando atrás todo rastro de remordimiento – y no sabes lo avergonzada que me siento por haber dejado que eso pasara, y más aún cuando no estamos casados o al menos tenemos un compromiso de por medio… y lo sucedido ayer… oh dios…pero por favor no le vayas a decir nada a Serena… ya que no podría soportar verla sufrir por mi culpa – dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar, entonces Seiya se acercó a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y haciendo que ella lo mirara dijo_

_-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, por que afortunadamente todavía estamos a tiempo de arreglar las cosas _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Casándote con Yaten – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entonces Mina no pudo evitar sentirse miserable por engañar a un hombre tan amable y comprensivo como Seiya, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había marcha atrás._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

-Hermano aún hay tiempo de parar esta locura… Seiya, ¡Seiya! – grito Yaten al no obtener respuesta de su hermano

-No es necesario que grites, te he escuchado perfectamente y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no cancelaré la boda. Ahora si me disculpas tengo algunos pendientes que atender – respondió Seiya mirando fijamente a su hermano menor, quien solo bufo y salió de la estancia hecho una furia

-Pues creo que todo salió bien ¿no lo crees? – dijo Taiki con sarcasmo, ganándose una dura mirada por parte de Seiya –bueno veo que no estas de humor, así que mejor me voy… además Amy y los gemelos ya deben estar esperándome – saliendo de la estancia

-Saluda a Amy y a mis sobrinos de mi parte y diles que tratare de pasar a verlos mañana – dijo Seiya más tranquilo, ya que sabía que Taiki no tenía la culpa de los problemas que Yaten había provocado.

-Descuida, se los diré - fue lo Taiki respondió antes de marcharse de la casa e ir a donde su esposa e hijos lo esperaban

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Mina se encontraba en su habitación probándose por décima vez su vestido novia y por décima vez había encontrado algo que le molestaba.

-No sé, siento que está más largo del lado derecho… no debería ser así, además el cuello pica y las mangas están chuecas… vuélvelo a componer, quiero que me quede perfecto – dijo un tanto histérica ya que por más arreglos que le hacían al vestido no se sentía cómoda con él. Lita decía que era el peso de su conciencia lo que hacía verle errores al vestido.

"Qué tontería… solo necesitaba algunos arreglos" pensaba

-Señorita Minako es la décima vez que quiere que arregle el vestido… si usted sigue así, ya no habrá tela que cortar

-Bueno. Pues si se acaba la tela… se compra más y ya – dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido, la modista solo asintió y tomando el vestido del suelo, salió de la habitación antes de que ahorcara a la rubia con el velo.

-Mina, en verdad estas comportándote como una malcriada – dijo una dulce voz junto a la puerta, cuando Mina volteo vio que se trataba de Serena, quien la miraba de forma seria. – ¿Tienes tiempo, quisiera hablar contigo?

Mina suspiro y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana, para conducirla a la cama, ya que no le gustaba que estuviera mucho tiempo parada, porque sabía que su abultado vientre cada día la cansaba más.

-Serena, sabes muy bien que yo siempre voy a tener tiempo para hablar contigo… pero siéntate primero, que mi sobrinito o sobrinita puede nacer en cualquier momento – dijo mientras veía a su hermana como si se fuera a romper

- No te angusties que aún faltan unos meses… pero dejemos eso por ahora, y mejor dime cómo te sientes… digo, ¿estas nerviosa? Ya que la boda es en un par de semanas y…

-No Serena, no estoy nerviosa… al contrario, estoy muy emocionada ya que me voy a casar con el hombre que amo y que estoy segura también él me amara…

-¿Amara? Como que te amara, Mina porque dices que Yaten te amara… que acaso no lo hace ya y por eso te pidió matrimonio – comenzó a decir Serena alarmada, entonces Mina se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada al decir que Yaten la amaría. Pero logro componer la situación diciendo

-Pero que dices, claro que Yaten me ama… lo que quise decir es que él también me amara más y más, como Darien a ti

-Eso es lo que más quiero Mina, en verdad que sí, que seas muy feliz al lado de Yaten – dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo a su pequeña hermana

-Gracias Serena

- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación antes de que Darien regrese…ya sabes últimamente no quiere que ni el aire me toque… es lindo que cuide así de mí y de nuestro bebé, pero en verdad necesito un poco de espacio… le dije que se me había antojado un rebanada de melón

-¿Melón? Pero no es temporada de Melón

-Lo se hermana, lo sé - dijo Serena con malicia y se fue tarareando

Mina se rio de la forma en que su hermana ponía en aprietos a su adorado Darien, y también pensó que cuando este llegara, lo haría con tantos melones como para calmar el antojo de cien Serenas juntas. Y eso sería hacer poco para Darien, ya que él haría muchas más cosas, con tal de ver feliz a su amada rubia.

_-Yo también tendré un amor así con Yaten, lo juro_

Dijo Mina mientras veía el anillo que el platinado le había dado cuando formalizaron su compromiso.

Mientras tanto, lejos de donde Mina estaba, Yaten miraba la invitación de su boda, haciendo un juramento muy diferente

_-Te arrepentirás de haber querido casarte conmigo Minako. Te lo juro._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews con su opinión **

**Cuídense ok y hasta el próximo capitulo **


End file.
